


His Master's Voice

by sofiaottoman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaottoman/pseuds/sofiaottoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was where he wanted to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Master's Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended  
> Warnings: sub!Harry  
> Word Count: 100  
> Authors Note: I thought that it was about time I posted something on AO3 rather than just reading. This has been up for a while elsewhere on the net, so I'm afraid to say I'm still not writing at the moment.

He was where he wanted to be.

Curled up and leaning back against his master’s legs. His green collar hung loosely around his neck, a sign of his willing subjugation rather than slavery.

The room was shadowy, lit only by the occasional candle. It wouldn’t be long before his master’s Death Eaters arrived. He would be forced to endure their stares. He couldn’t decide which he detested more, those filled with pity or those filled with scorn.

He revealed in the silence and his master’s closeness.

“Good pet.” 

He smiled up at his master at the sound of his voice.


End file.
